


What We Do In The Shadows

by Lost_Lives



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Lives/pseuds/Lost_Lives
Summary: Frank and Gerard are detectives, but Gerard has a secret.





	What We Do In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is first fic and I hope you all enjoy it. (All time/scene changes will be labeled).

“Gerard,” his boss says as he turns around to face him. “This is Frank Iero, he is going to be your new partner,” he says as Gerard stands up to greet Frank. “Well, I'll let you two get to know each other,” he says as he turns to leave. “I’m Gerard, Gerard Way,” he says as he shakes Frank’s hand. “Nice to meet you.” "Let me show you around and introduce you to some people." 

~~~~Time Skip Three Weeks Later~~~~

“Hey Frankie, you wanna grab a drink with me later?” Gerard asks while leaving the crime scene they were just at. “Yeah, sounds like fun,” Frank says as he gets in their car and heads back to the precinct. 

~~~~Time Skip to End of Day~~~~

‘Where could he be?’ Gerard thinks as he stands outside the bar waiting for Frank, ‘he’s already a half an hour late’. Not long after Gerard sees Frank rounding the corner and walking towards him. ‘He’s actually really hot’ Gerard thinks as he sees Frank in a short sleeved black t-shirt and black skinny jean that show off his tattoos. “Hey,” Frank says as he approaches Gerard, “Hey” he responds. “I didn't know you had so many tattoos, they look good on you.” “Thanks,” Frank says as they walk into the bar. They walk towards the counter and both order a beer. ~~After a couple hours and a few more beers~~ “We should probably get going,” Gerard says as he finishes off his third beer. “Yeah, probably,” Frank says as he stands up, tossing some money on the counter. They leave the bar, then turn into an ally way. “I had a really nice time tonight, we should do this more often,” Gerard says as they turn down an ally way. “Yeah, that’s a great idea. And you're sure you don’t need a ride home?” Frank asks. “No, I'll be fine, my place isn't that far away.” They walk in silence for another couple of feet until Gerard feels a gun being pushed against his back. “Give me all of your money and no-one has to get hurt,” the stranger says. “And what if I don’t” Gerard responds. “Gee, what are you doing?” Frank asks. “You never answered my question,” Gerard says as he quickly turns to face the man. The sudden movement from Gerard causes him to jump and shoot Gerard, he quickly runs out of the alley way and onto the street. Gerard falls to the ground, Frank is yelling for help, but no-one can hear them. “Please Frank, go get help, I’ll be fine,” Gerard says as Frank quickly stands and runs for help, as soon as Frank is out of sight Gerard runs home.

~~~~Gerard's Apartment~~~~

He staggers into his apartment and towards the fridge. He quickly opens it and grabs a few bags of blood and falls onto the floor, tearing open the bags and drinking hastily.n“Gee, where did you go? Are you okay?” Frank says as he runs into his apartment and finds Gee sitting on the ground clutching something to his chest. “Please leave,” Gerard says through short breaths. “Not until you tell me whats going on,” Frank says as he slowly walks around Gerard to face him. He quickly turns away, “Please don’t look at me,” Gee says as he tries to cover his face. Frank turns around and begins to walk back to where he was in order to better see Gerard. “Oh my god,” Frank says as he sees Gerard covered in blood still clutching one of the bags he had gotten from the fridge. Gerard quickly turns to face Frank showing him his fangs and black eyes, “W..what are you?!” Franks demands as he jumps back in surprise. “I..I’m a vampire,” Gee says in one shaky breath. Frank quickly turns to leave, “please Frank,” Gerard says as he drops the blood bag and reaches for Franks' wrist, “don’t go… I can explain.” Frank just nods his head, unable to look at him, too shocked and confused to say anything. “Frank…Frank look at me,” Gerard says as he stands up, “Frank please.” Frank slowly turns his head to face Gerard, his eyes have returned to their normal state, and his fangs are no longer visible. “Go sit down on the couch while I go and clean myself up,” Gerard says as he pushes Frank towards the couch.


End file.
